


Flying

by Rinkafic



Series: Telpa 'verse [8]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: M/M, Stargate Atlantis AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-03
Updated: 2011-10-03
Packaged: 2017-10-24 06:42:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/260274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rinkafic/pseuds/Rinkafic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wrin David wants to try an experiment.</p><p>Done in answer to a prompt for Breathplay</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flying

“I want to play. _Rer,_ Lorne,” David called petulantly as Lorne came into Zoe’s bed chamber. The telpa rolled his eyes and shook his head negatively. “Are you telling me no, Lorne?”

Lorne, always a smart telpa, tilted his head as he thought about his answer. “You aren’t ready for the exertion.”

“Do not tell me what I am ready for. I need to get out of this bed and stop acting the invalid,” The Wrin used his ‘no-nonsense’ voice and Lorne apparently caught the warning tone.

“I would never presume to give you an order, Wrin David. What is it you wish to play?”

Sliding off the bed, David stood and walked slowly towards Lorne. He circled his favorite telpa, drawing a hand along his collarbone, pulling his loose open-front tunic aside to bare one muscled pec. “I had an idea I want to try. It came to me when I was having all that trouble breathing. You remember?”

“Of course, Wrin David, I will never forget. We were all concerned those first few nights after the attack.” Lorne’s eyes were on the floor, which annoyed David. “You’ve been spending too much time below stairs with Sassa Zoe’s telpa, stop staring at your feet. Look at me when I’m speaking to you, Lorne!”

“Yes, Wrin… mmmfff,” David surged up and captured Lorne’s mouth, kissing him savagely. He caught his hands in Lorne’s hair, grasping fistfuls and holding the telpa to him. He felt the moment when Lorne was out of air, the telpa had been unprepared for the kiss and so had not drawn an extra breath as David had. This was what David wanted; the point he was trying to get Lorne to.

Lorne’s hands came up, bracing on David’s shoulders. He was far-too well trained to push away or struggle, but he was close to the edge of doing so. His knees started to buckle. David counted in his head and then released the telpa, looking into his face, watching his eyes. Keeping himself upright, though he was holding onto David for support, Lorne gulped in mouthfuls of air.

“Did you feel it?” David asked.

It took a few moments for Lorne to regain the power of speech. “I don’t… feel what, Wrin David?”

“The edge, the fuzzy edge? When you ran out of breath? It felt like floating, like flying to me, the first time, like being drunk, but not as cloudy-minded.”

Blinking at him, Lorne slowly nodded and answered, “I felt something.”

David reached down and clasped Lorne’s hardness. “I believe you did. It had that affect on me too. That is what I want to play with. I want to see how to get there again.”  
“This was never in Training,” Lorne said thoughtfully as David stroked his cock, “Was this in your Training, Wrin David?”

David shook his head. “No. I never heard of it, never experienced it before I was stabbed. I think I know another way to do this, to get to that place. _Jaa,_ Lorne.”

The telpa dropped instantly. David belatedly realized that he’d grown lax in his commands, he used Lorne’s name far more than he had ever used another telpa’s. He should probably work on that. He caressed Lorne’s cheek, cupping his chin and lifting his face up. Such trust there, in those blue eyes. Had anyone ever trusted him this much before? Telpa had always obeyed his commands, or paid the price and were punished. But Lorne…

“ _Lel_ , Lorne,” and damn, he’d slipped again. Lorne’s fingers undid the ties of David’s loose bed pants and tugged his half-hard cock out, paying perfect reverence. At the telpa’s touch upon his warm skin, he went completely hard. “ _Dal_ , Lorne.”

Expertly, knowing by now how David liked this done, Lorne began licking and suckling. David let him work for a bit, loosening up his jaw, settling comfortably at David’s feet. He had his left arm wrapped around David’s thigh, supporting himself as he bobbed his head over David’s cock.

“Stop sucking. Don’t fight me.” David had a handful of Lorne’s hair and pulled him forward as he thrust deeply into the telpa’s mouth. Lorne obviously couldn’t resist the urge to pull away as David pushed forward, choking him as his cock hit Lorne’s throat. The telpa’s eyes were watering as he cast them up at David. With his free hand, David stroked Lorne’s face. “Don’t fight it. That’s it, take all of me. Stop trying to suck or move your tongue.” He’d had a rare telpa now and then that could do this, that could take his full cock. Though he had yet to try Lorne like this, he suspected his favorite would be able to handle it.

David thrust forward until Lorne had his entire length. He tugged back and slid in, the urge to move and fuck difficult to resist. He moved his hand from Lorne’s chin to his nose, pinching the telpa’s nostrils closed. Lorne did struggle a bit then, despite all his training. His eyes were wide and he pulled back. David held him fast, pulling his hair, keeping him from letting go.

Unsure how long it would be safe to do this, he waited until Lorne slumped forward a bit and then let go, dragging his cock out of the telpa’s limp mouth. He went to his knees and caught Lorne in his arms as the telpa collapsed, gasping hoarsely. David pushed the hair back from Lorne’s face, checking his eyes, which he had never seen so dark; the pupils were so wide the blue was occluded.

Worried he’d gone too far, David rubbed the telpa’s back and asked quietly, “Lorne? Did I hurt you much?” Damn it. If Virell Max could see him now, like this, he’d have David back in the Training Room in a heartbeat, fretting over a telpa like this.

Lorne’s hands were on David’s arms, not clinging quite as tightly as he had been. David’s worry eased away as Lorne smiled up at him and whispered, “No, not hurt. I want to do that again. Please, David, it was just like you said. It was like flying.”

The End


End file.
